<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reach out and touch by thbrkdwn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741433">reach out and touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thbrkdwn/pseuds/thbrkdwn'>thbrkdwn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Bed Humping, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thbrkdwn/pseuds/thbrkdwn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s all for taking it slow; Bucky’s running out of patience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reach out and touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been almost half a year since Bucky came home to Steve, and about two months since they defined their relationship after hovering around more-than-platonic for ages. </p>
<p>In all honesty, Bucky loves everything about it— except for how Steve’s stubbornly adamant about taking their relationship at a glacial pace. They sleep cuddled in the same bed at night, and Steve will press his lips to the back of Bucky’s neck, or curl an arm around his waist, but they’ve never gone beyond heated making out because Steve’s still got hang-ups about possibly pressuring Bucky into something he’s not sure of, so sex is completely not part of the equation. </p>
<p>Honestly, Bucky gets where Steve is coming from, but he’s never been more sure of anything. When he tries conveying this to Steve, though, all Steve says is that there isn’t harm in waiting just a while longer, which is just ridiculous. He’s seen the hard-on Steve gets in his sweats when they make out on the couch, after which Steve excuses himself sheepishly to presumably take care of it in the bathroom. Obviously the harm is that they could’ve been getting each other off all this time and they haven’t been, but Steve apparently has the patience of a saint. </p>
<p>It’s a Friday morning when the rustle of sheets and dip in the mattress wakes Bucky, and he blinks up at Steve, who’s crawled back onto the bed next to Bucky in his workout clothes, including a too-small compression shirt that highlights his chest in a downright sinful way. “Going on a run, Buck,” he says softly. “Go back to sleep.” He leans down and kisses Bucky chastely on the lips. </p>
<p>“Mmf,” Bucky responds, and Steve leaves the room. Vaguely, he hears the sound of the key in the lock as Steve leaves. He’s never understood Steve and Sam’s dedication to waking up for a run at eight a.m. sharp five days a week, and he sure as hell isn’t joining in on that insanity anytime soon. </p>
<p>When Bucky next wakes up, it’s nine, and Steve still isn’t back. He stretches lazily, hand moving to cup his crotch where his morning wood feels more insistent than usual. The thought of relieving the tightness in his groin is enticing, and pushes the covers off of himself, looking down at where his erect cock is tenting his boxers. </p>
<p>He’s wearing one of Steve’s old T-shirts — one of the rare ones that actually isn’t way too snug on Steve — which is just oversized enough where it covers his crotch. He rucks it up, and reaches a hand down to palm against the underside of his cock, breath hitching at the first touch.</p>
<p>He rolls over onto his stomach to Steve’s side of the bed and and buries his face in Steve’s pillow, breathing deeply. God, he loves the way Steve smells, but especially that sleep-warm scent that lingers in their sheets — fresh and musky and masculine. </p>
<p>The pressure against Bucky’s cock makes him squirm, and he pushes his hips into the mattress experimentally. He moans, settling into a slow, steady rhythm as he humps the bed, feeling hot all over.</p>
<p>Bucky wonders what sex with Steve would be like. Would Steve be gentle and attentive, or rough and possessive? Probably the former for their first time, but who knows when that’ll be? Maybe one day they’d be kissing in bed and Bucky’s hand would drift to Steve’s thigh and he’d say he was sure he wanted this, and Steve would get on top of him and fuck him slow and deep. Or he’d press his face to Steve’s crotch while lying in his lap and Steve would get hard, sweats tenting obscenely, and Bucky could just swallow him down, feel that thick cock throbbing in his mouth. </p>
<p>The friction against the sheets has him aching for relief, his balls drawn up tight against his body, but it’s not enough. He ruts desperately against the bed before turning onto his back in frustration, sitting up against the headboard. There’s a wet spot on his boxers, and he pulls them down so that the waistband rests beneath his cock and balls.</p>
<p>Bucky curls his fingers around his shaft gently, slowly pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head of his cock, flushed dark red and shiny with precome. The tip of his forefinger swipes the clear bead of fluid away, using the moisture to rub at his frenulum in soft circles, teasing. His cock lifts off his belly and dribbles more fluid, and he groans. Fuck, he’s way too sensitive.</p>
<p>He can’t resist the urge to give himself a few firm, slow pumps. Precome wells copiously from the slit, and he fucks his cock into the circle of his fist, swiping his thumb against the wet slit. God, he wishes Steve were here, his hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock, maybe pressing his full red lips to the tip of it and sinking down, taking the whole of his cock into his throat. Bucky’s dick twitches at the thought. He’s breathing heavy, hips jerking frantically as he chases his pleasure, and oh fuck if Steve was here he’d — he’d comb his fingers through Steve’s blond hair and fuck into his soft, wet mouth and —</p>
<p>All too late, he hears the clatter of keys as Steve puts them in the bowl on the shelf next to the door, and Bucky gasps. Fuck, he’s close, he’s so close, but Steve’s —</p>
<p>“Buck, I’m home,” Steve’s voice calls. Bucky looks up just as Steve appears at the doorway, his gaze meeting Steve’s in the midst of scrambling to pull his boxers up over his cock, but even as he does he knows it’s too late. </p>
<p>The soft fabric of Bucky’s boxers slides over his oversensitised cock, and it’s too much for him to bear. Steve’s standing right there in the doorway, staring stock-still and in shock as Bucky’s cock jerks and pulses in his boxers, his orgasm rushing up and coursing through him uncontrollably. </p>
<p>“Oh god, fuck, Steve— I’m sorry I can’t— can’t stop,” he groans. He bites at his metal knuckles, muffling his whines as waves of pleasure wrack his body and warm come spurts from his cock to pool at his groin. His cheeks are burning hot as he watches the white thickness of his own semen push through the fabric of his boxers to leave wet spots on Steve’s shirt.</p>
<p>Bucky pants as he comes down, flushed from both embarrassment and arousal, body covered in a sheen of sweat. “Jesus,” Steve whispers in disbelief, voice husky. Bucky’s eyes flicker up to him again, and Steve looks — he looks turned on. His eyes are dark with lust, cheeks red, a clear outline of his erection pushing against his workout shorts. He strides over to the bed before Bucky can think of a response, standing over Bucky and cupping his jaw in one hand. Steve leans down and captures Bucky’s lips in a deep kiss, licking the inside of his mouth hungrily. </p>
<p>“Fuck, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve growls against Bucky’s lips and bites at them. Bucky whimpers. Steve pulls back and takes in Bucky’s face, how Bucky doesn’t want to meet his eyes. “Baby, don’t be shy with me,” Steve says gently, caressing Bucky’s cheekbone with his thumb.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to do that,” Bucky mumbles. He just wants to curl in on himself and disappear.</p>
<p>“I know, honey. You just couldn’t help it, huh? I haven’t been taking care of you the way I should, have I?” Steve soothes. </p>
<p>“Not really,” Bucky says. “But I know you don’t want to rush into things and I get that but I just get so...” He trails off. His shifting gaze lands on the swell of Steve’s cock, thick and bulging, and he swallows. </p>
<p>“You get horny, don’t you baby? You woke up hard and all alone, huh?” Steve coaxes. Bucky gives a small nod. Steve slides his hand up Bucky’s thigh slowly, finally resting on Bucky’s crotch. He squeezes gently. “This okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bucky gasps, feeling his soft cock thicken again slowly just with that one touch. </p>
<p>“Get these off,” Steve says, pulling at Bucky’s boxers. He pulls them off and tosses them to the side. Bucky’s reaching for the shirt when Steve says, “Leave that on, babe. I like seeing you in my clothes.” He wraps a hand around Bucky’s cock and tugs gently, stroking him back to hardness. “That’s so fucking hot,” Steve groans as Bucky’s cock fattens up in his hand. </p>
<p>“I want to see you,” Bucky says, tugging at the waistband of Steve’s workout shorts. </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, anything you want.” Steve shucks off his shorts and boxer briefs, pulling his shirt off as well. Bucky’s mouth waters at the sight of Steve’s full, pretty tits and raging boner, thick and straight and uncut, the tip kissing his abs and leaving spots of sticky fluid on his treasure trail.</p>
<p>Steve settles back down on the bed and Bucky straddles him, pulling him into a kiss. Steve wraps his fist around Bucky’s cock and strokes teasingly. “Fuck,” Bucky moans, back arching.</p>
<p>Steve works at his cock, now fully red and dripping again. He grabs onto Steve’s shoulders for support as Steve dips the tip of his forefinger beneath Bucky’s foreskin to rub at his glans the same time he latches his lips to the side of Bucky’s neck and bites. Bucky squirms in Steve’s lap, semi-unintentionally grinding back on Steve’s hard-on.</p>
<p>“My pretty baby,” Steve mumbles against his neck, and Bucky shudders involuntarily. “You’re so fucking hot, can’t stop thinking about how your face looked when you came. I wanna make you look like that every day, honey. Gonna touch your pretty cock and make you come so often you’ll never have to do it all by yourself again.” </p>
<p>Steve lines his cock up with Bucky’s, his long fingers wrapping around them both.</p>
<p>Bucky looks down at their cocks, both red and swollen and dripping, and his hips hitch up to chase Steve’s touch. “Steve, please,” he whines. The slick slide of Steve’s cock against his own is driving him insane. </p>
<p>Steve speeds up, stroking firmly, the pad of his thumb rubbing at Bucky’s glans every now and again, making him gasp and shiver. </p>
<p>“Oh, oh fuck, Steve, I’m gonna— mmf—” Bucky pushes his hips up urgently. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna what, honey?” Steve rubs slow circles on the sensitive head of his cock with his left hand while his right pumps steadily, sending sparks all through Bucky’s body. “You’re gonna come for me?” Bucky moans, nodding and biting on his bottom lip. His cock pulses as he comes, mouth falling open in ecstasy as white ropes of thick come spill from his slit all over Steve’s fingers.</p>
<p>As Bucky comes down from his release panting, Steve lifts his right hand to his lips and licks Bucky’s come off his fingers. “You taste so good, Buck,” Steve says, arousal colouring his voice. </p>
<p>Bucky stares. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he says, leaning forward to lick the taste of his own come from Steve’s mouth.</p>
<p>He holds Steve’s aching hard cock in his hand, flushed an almost painful-looking red, and watches transfixed as a drop of precome wells up at the slit and rolls down the shaft. He jerks Steve firm and steady until Steve, too, comes with a groan, flushed cock pulsing. </p>
<p>Bucky continues stroking Steve through his orgasm, until he realises Steve’s not going soft. “You’re still hard,” Bucky says.</p>
<p>Steve blushes. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”</p>
<p>“Usually takes more than once for me, too.” Bucky sinks to his knees on the hardwood floor and pushes Steve’s muscular thighs apart. “Wanna suck you off,” he says, nuzzling his cheek against the shaft of Steve’s cock. </p>
<p>Steve’s cock jerks. “You sure, baby?” he asks.</p>
<p>Bucky looks up at him with a small smile. Steve’s pupils are blown and his cock is drooling, but he’s still taking care to make sure Bucky’s sure about everything they do. Fuck, Bucky loves this man. He sucks the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth in lieu of an answer, moaning as he tastes come. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Steve gasps, “Fuck.” Bucky grins around his mouthful, sucking gently. He rests his hands on the thick, corded muscle of Steve’s thighs and feels them tremble.</p>
<p>Bucky pulls off. “Feels good?” he teases. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Steve groans. “Don’t stop, baby, please.” Bucky obliges him, sinking down once more to take half of Steve’s cock into his mouth. Steve thrusts upwards gently, the head of his cock brushing against Bucky’s throat every time. One of Steve’s hands come down to gently brush back Bucky’s hair.</p>
<p>Bucky pulls off to press kisses along the shaft, licking at the throbbing base and tightly drawn-up balls before moving back up to work his tongue against Steve’s frenulum. A salty burst of precome spills over his tongue and he laps it up hungrily. </p>
<p>Steve’s eyes roll back and his hips hitch. “Fuck, baby. Keep doing that.” Bucky dips his tongue into his slit, tugging at the shaft with his right hand, and Steve lets out a guttural groan. </p>
<p>“Gonna come,” Steve grunts. He exhales shakily, and his hard cock starts to pulse steadily as ropes after ropes of come spurt all over Bucky’s tongue. Bucky moans, closing his lips over the head to catch the last remaining drops before swallowing. </p>
<p>“Jesus,” Steve says, sounding breathless and overwhelmed. He falls back against the bed, panting. Bucky lies down next to him. They’re both flushed down to their chests and panting.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe you got on the bed in your gross workout clothes,” Bucky says.</p>
<p>“You say that like you didn’t just get your come everywhere twice,” Steve replies. Bucky blushes, and Steve rolls over on top of him.</p>
<p>“Don’t know how I held off so long,” Steve mumbles, kissing along Bucky’s neck and jaw. “Gonna want to touch you all the god damn time now.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s mind helpfully supplies him with images of all the ways Steve can touch him. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says, grinning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one and a half years without posting and i am back, this time with some pure filth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>